Boarding School
by busenbarkckick
Summary: Hinata's father, Hiashi, being the cold hearted man he is, thinks Hinata is to shy too be heiress so he sends her to an all boy school under the name Hiro. Watch as the drama unfolds as people find out .... Pause for now
1. The Start

Disclaimer. I don't own Naruto.

Summary- Hinata's father, Hiashi, being the cold hearted man he is, thinks Hinata is to shy too be heiress so he sends her to an all boy school under the name Hiro.

_**Naruto Characters Used:**_

**Hinata 'Hino' Hyuga** - 17 year old Sophmore at MPIN High School. She is from a very well off family but doesn't seem so. She is extremely shy. Goes by Hino.

**Sasuke Uchiha **- 18 year old Senior, captain of the football, basketball, and track team. Is the detention advisor on Saturdays. Also from a well off cold hearted family. Very popular 'lady's man' and an ass. Top grades.

**Neji Hyuga - **18 year old senior and Hinata's close cousin. Really quiet and venom like eyes. Only gets along with a few select people. In the archery club.

**Kiba Inuzuka **- 17 year old senior. From a family that breeds dogs and is the school mascot. Fun loving and close friends with Shino.

**Shino Aburame **- 17 year ol sophmore. Family is scientist that help prevent bugs from spreading diseases. In the science club, math team, speech team, and knowledge bowl team. Close friends with Kiba.

**Naruto Uzamaki -** 18 year old senior. Hyperactive. Step-father is the dean of the school. Really good friends with everyone and considers Sasuke a brother.

**Rock Lee **- 18 year old senior who is known as the 'Green Beast." He is energenic and is on the track and cross country team. He idolizez the gym teacher Maito Guy.

**Shikamaru Nara** - 17 year old senior. Could be at top of his class if he didn't think everything was troublesome and catches onto Hinata easily.

**Chouji Akimichi** - 17 year old senior. Really muscular and hates to be called fat. Usually seen with Shikamaru.

**Gaara no Sabuko** - 17 year old sophmore and killed both of his parents. Is known to scare people on sight. Kankuro's brother.

**Kankuro no Sabuko** - 19 year old senior. He likes puppets.

**Konahomaru Sarutobi** - 16 year olf junior whose good friends with Naruro.

**Sai** - an emotionless 18 year old that can't read people's emotions to well.

_**Teachers**_

**Kakashi Hatake**- 28 year old teacher that reads pornos and teaches English. He is usually late.

**Iruka Umino**- 25 year old teacher that is always caring about his students well-beings. He teaches Foods.

**Orochimaru **- He is around 45 years old and scares most of the people and has a 'thing' for Hinata when he finds out she's a girl. He teaches human anatomy.

**Kabuto Yakushi** - 23 year old school nuse who wears glasses and is close to Orochimaru.

**Maito Guy** - 30 year old gym teacher that is pretty energenic and loves his student Rock Lee.

**Asuma Sarutobi **- 28 year old shop teacher and heavily smokes.

**Baki **- 40 year old choir/band teacher. Wears many different hats.  
**Genma Shiranui - **A 25 year old school secretary.

**Pain/Pein** - Head of the disclipine's unite called the Akatsuki.

**Jiraiya **- around 45 years old and really perverted. Health Teacher.

**Itatchi Uchiha** - Math teacher. Sasuke's brother. Helps with the disciplines unit.

**Ebisu** - Computer Arts teacher. Always wears sunglasses and pops out of nowhere.

_**Akatsuki Members-**_

Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, Madara 'Tobi' Uchiha, Zetsu, Kakuzu, Hidan, Sasori, Deidara.

Information: Unknown

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Story Start:

I'm Hinata Hyuga, well technically its Hiro now. My dad, Hiashi, the owner of the Hyuga hotel chains. He wants me to take over the business but there is mainly only

one problem. I'm extremely shy. He got it into his head from Neji my cousin. He loves making my life his personal hell. So here I am at MPIN Boarding school for

males. I have a dorm with Neji and some guy who sounds like a dick to me; Sasuke. I've never met the kid but the cleaning lady's daughters Sakura and Ino think

he's to die for. I have no interest for the dark and handsome. Hel I shouldn't even think about guys going to an all boys school and living there. Hardest thing is I've

got huge boobs.

"Miss Hyuga were here'" My driver said. He got out and opened the door for me well my dad went inside to check me in. I made sure all my female things like tampons and romance novels were well hidden. As me and the driver got the bags out my cousin Neji grabbed a few of the heavier bags for me. While I was picking up one of the bags my father comes out seeming a bit upset.

"Hinata you will not be staying with Neji and Sasuke," He said with a serious looking face.

"Who am I with then?" I asked politely as I am excited to see him leave later while I get settled.

"You'll be with a guy named Sai. I heard he doesn't care much about others feelings for he doesn't understand them," My father said as we headed toward the dormitory.

"I'll be fine father. If I may ask what room am I in?" I say trying to see if he remembered this time.

" You get room 402. Its on the top floor with only 6 other people up there in all."

"Ohh I will b-be fine! Don't worry. Neji can help." I said trying not to stutter so much.  
"Hiashi, you can just give me the bag you have and you and Hina-Hino can say good bye quickly." Neji suggested quickly.

"Bye Hino, I will miss you." Hiashi said with no trace of emotions on his face.  
"Bye father." I said as he handed Neji the bag and just walked away.

As me and Neji entered the building, I noticed alot of cute guys everywhere. Neji seemed to notice.  
"You'll do fine." Neji said reassuring me. "Lets go drop your stuff off so we can get your schedule."

I was to scared to say anything so I just nodded. To get up to my dorm room, we had to walk up four flights of stairs. It was kinda fun!  
"Here it is. Room 402. Here's the key Hino. You may open your new room!" Neji said as he handed me the key. I opened the door slowly and noticed how spacious it was. I went in further and there was my name on a bed, well not Hinata but Hino.  
"Hinata lets unpack quickly because we have alot to do today," Neji said as wee sat the bags down.

We started to unpack my clothes and put it in the dresser that was on my side of the room. They were only for the weekend because we have uniforms. When we finished with the clothes I put my school supplies on my dresser and hid all my girl stuff away. One thing I noticed is I forgot to bring boxers and had all of my lacey bras and thongs accidentally and Neji noticed and blushed a tiny bit.

"Well lets go gets your uniforms, your schedule, your books, and give you a tour of the school," Neji said really harshly. He's always a bastard when my dads not around.

"Oh yes lets do that Neji," I said trying not to sound upset in any way.

As we were walking to the main building I noticed a big feild with a game of kickball going on. A few of the guys had their shirts off and I started to blush a tiny bit.

"Theres the building. You go on and gets your stuff and We'll meet up later," Neji said as he ran to a group of guys.

As I start walking towards the building when I noticed a bunch of guys just staring at me. I just keep on walking when one of them grabs my wirst.  
"Whats your name new kid?" the guy asked.

"I- i-i'm H-Hino H-Hyuga," I said and I was scared shitless.  
"Well Hino I'm your new worse enemy." he said and I didn't even know his name when I noticed a teacher coming by.  
"Hello You must be Hino. I'm Iruka. I'm going to escort you to the building to get your schedule. Sasuke I hope you've been playing nice to Hinata." the teacher said. "Yes I've been playing nice. He's so cute that he reminds me of a girl," Ah so thats the infamous Sasuke I heard so much about.  
"Yes we all know you like new kids Sasuke. Hino and I have got to go to the registration building now Sasuke. You can come if your willing to give Hino hear a tour and introduce him to some people around here." Iruka said to Sasuke and I was hoping he'd say no.

"Oh yes I will Iruka! Its the least I can do to make Hiro feel comfortable," Sasuke- bastardsaid as innocently as possible.

"Ok! Come along Hiro," I was so peeved that Sasuke did that. As we walked torwards the building I noticed a really loud blonde boy saying 'Believe it.' I just kinda ignored it.

"Hinata were here."

As he handed me a schedule Sasuke chuckled.

"Whats so funny? I was thinking when I noticed they had Hinata at the top.

My Schedule Rotation is: Day 1

**Kakashi Hatake** - English -Building A Room 309

**Orochimaru **- Human Anatomy - Building C Room 101

**Ebisu** - Computer Arts - Building D Room 210 - Stuff needed: USB drive, printer paper.

---------------------Lunch B---------------------------------

**Maito Guy** - Gym - Outside feild A - Changing room A locker numer 15 combination 24-34-76

**Baki **- Choir/Band - Building E Room 206  
**Sports/Extracurricular Activity** - Sign Up Soon!

Then the 2nd day is:

**Asuma Sarutobi **- Shop - Building A Room 104  
**Jiraiya **- Health Teacher - Building B Room 305

**Iruka Umino**- Foods - Building C Room 110

-------------------------Lunch B--------------------------------

**Itachi Uchiha** - Maths - Building D Room 100 - stuff needed: Calculator, Pencils, Math Book, Notebook, Binder.

**Orochimaru** - Group Activity B - Building C Room 101

**Sports/Extracurricular Activity - **Sign up soon!

"Wow, your classes suck." Sasuke said.

"Quiet I'm still reading this," I shout at him.

Inside of it all was a letter from the dean himself.

_Dear Hinata, I am a good friend of your father's and were honored to have you here! I have everything in mailbox number 16 for you ready. Aslo a list of bathrooms hardly anyone uses. Also you have 15 minutes in between classes breakfast starts at 7 a.m. and classes start at 8:30 a.m. Your classes are roughly a hour and fifteen minutes long. _

_Heres a list of sports you may join:_

_Soccer_

_Basketball  
Tennis_

_Baseball_

_Heres a list of clubs:_

_Outdoor club_

_Science Club_

_Math Team_

_Tutoring_

_etc._

_Just sign up soon! The Deanster._

"Well Sasuke I have got to get going. I have to get going. Watch over Hino until dinner!" Iruka said as he was leaving.

I headed over to mailbox 16 and grabbed the bag that was there for me.

"Come on. I have to show you around since I told Iruka I would," He said. Man he is such a jerk.  
"I-I think I c-can hand-handle it." I told him.

"No I will show you around." He said as he pulled me close. Icouldn't help but blush when I noticed him moving his hands up my back when.

'SNAP!' as he pulled my bra strap.

"I knew you weren't a boy," Sasuke smirked. Crap."Since I know your secret you have too do what I say for now on. That won't be too hard because we have the exact ame schedule." Damn. Where is Neji jerk when I need him. I didn't even notice Sasuke lean closer to my lips. When I did I backed up and noticed a teacher there.  
"Hello SSSSSSSSSassssuke. Who is he?" A creepy looking teaching said.  
"She's the new boy.." Sasuke said with a grin when I noticed him grin more. Ohh no this is really bad.  
"Well you mussst be Hino Hyuga. I never knew there was a Hino who looked just like the famous and shy heiress Hinata." The creepy teacher did it agian.  
"Umm I'm male?" I said but was getting more nervous by the second.  
"Then Hinata dearest did it say Hinata on your schedule?" Sasuke said pulling me closer.  
"Sssasuke you better share her with me!" The weird teacher said. When I heard the door open and saw Neji. The second Neji walked in they made it seem like nothing happened.  
"Hey Hina-Hino its dinner," Neji stated more coldly then before and I followed close behind him......................

To be continued-------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.: Sorry I haven't had much time to actually post this but here is the long awaited wait of the story! Hope you guys enjoy. I'm so sorry that it has been late getting to you!.**

"**Neji, Why do you hate me?" I ask him as we head for dinner ever so bluntly. **

"**Hino, I don't hate you even though at times I may seem to hate you I don't. It was never easy after loosing my father because of you getting kidnapped. I used to blame you for everything but I learned something over the years. You were only four. It couldn't have been your fault and everything that happened." He said, calmly and never breaking eye contact.**

"**I'm sorry you felt that way Neji. I hope we can get passed this and become great friends!" Hinata said as a tear fell from her Pale Lavender eyes.**

"**Ohh that's enough of the corny things. Lets get some food." He shrugged it off as nothing happened." Also, please stay away from the Uchiha's. The mean nothing about us."**

"**Oh I will listen to you on that Neji. I already met Sasuke earlier and he was scarier than you," I said purposely leaving out the part that he noticed I was a girl and the snake science teacher.**

**It got quiet after that as they passed through many corridors, through many doors, and many turns when they finally reached it. The cafeteria. I was ecstatic for the food. From what I heard from Kiba and Shino, my friends from childhood, loved talking about the food here. I was so excited to see them both.! Kiba was the son of a family that bred dogs. Every kind of dog can be found at their place. They even taken in refuge dogs and nurse them and care for them. He is kind of tall with these weird but really cool red triangle tattoos under his eyes. Shino is quite the opposite of Kiba. He isn't to tall but not to short. He loves hiding behind a jacket and is partially blind so he has to wear sunglasses all the time. His family does research with bugs and it is really quite fascinating what they can do with them.**

**I get in line with the vegetarian burgers with my lunch money. People laugh at me a lot for not liking to eat meat but they'll get over it. I then see Kiba and Shino across the cafeteria and decide to go sit by them. I already informed them that I'll be going here. They tell me about who to watch out from before I even started. Even to my surprise Neji sits by us seeming a little to happy from earlier. **

"**Um Hina- Hino its really weird seeing you as a guy. You look cute in boy clothes and your hair chopped off." Kiba said enthusiastically. He was always happy. He then motioned for some other people sit by us.**

"**Hino, This is Naruto, Sai, Chouji, Shikamaru, Gaara, and Kankurou. As long as you're here, they will be friends. Guys this is Hino," Shino said all in a monotone voice. **

"**Nice to meet everyone. I hope we can all be great friends!" I said with a huge smile.**

"**I'm NARUTO UZAMAKI! BELIEVE IT!" the really cute blonde one with his deep blue eyes said. I almost blushed. The bell suddenly rang."Hino, remember you don't have class today. Go look around, make some friends, and sign up for a club or two. It might do you some good." Neji said matter-of-fact attitude. While I left them I started to walk around. I will like this school I thought and the people seem friendly. I was kind of lost by this point when I bump into a really cute boy who was wearing a weird black cloak with clouds on it. His eyes were blood red and his long hair was pulled back into a ponytale.**

"**Um I'm so sorry," I said and I became extremely nervous. He looked like he would kill me. Then it hit me like a five ton anvil falling on my head. It was Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's brother.**

"**Its alright little mouse. No one can harm you out here alone when your next to me," He said creepily so I tried to walk away and he grabbed onto my wrist and held on tightly. "It is extremely rude not to introduce ourselves. I'm Itachi Uchiha and you must be-." He trailed off.**

"**I'm Hino Hyuga. I kind of just got lost. Can you help me find the main building?" I asked not even knowing I was asking. He didn't say a word as he pulled me to the office and I was extremely careful not to upset him. When we got to the building, he walked away.**

"**Hino," Iruka said behind me scaring me half to death. "How are you liking the school so far?"**

"**I am taking a liking to it. The people are extremely nice!" I stated with a fake smile on my face. He didn't notice. **

"**That's great! Have you seen Naruto around recently?" **

"**No I haven't," **

"**Well when you see him tell him he is in major trouble." Iruka said with a stern look and started to walk away. I didn't mind. I decided to check my cellphone and I had a few texts that came in.**

'_**Hinata! We miss you! Any cute boys yet'**_** - Ino **

**My reply was I miss you guys too and there is hella cute guys around.**

'_**Have you met the great Sasuke yet.' - Sakura**_

'_**Yes I have and he's a jerk I replied back to her.**_

_**I had way more than that but I didn't feel like crying at the moment. I then heard a bell and check the time. Classes must be over for the day. I decided to head back to the dorm rooms and walk up the four flights of stairs to finish unpacking before supper. **_

_**I remember that Kiba told me that Sai is in art club so he wouldn't be home most of the time. He was always so quiet but I think he will find out soon . Its not an easy task hiding your gender from someone of the opposite sex. As I finished unpacking, I decided to set my laptop up and check emails. I only had a couple of spam mail in there when I heard someone come in. I assumed it was Sai that came in. It wasn't.**_

"_**The Hyuga princess actually can do something," I heard Sasuke say. **_

"_**What is it Sasuke. You could have knocked," I said sternly to afraid to turn around.**_

_**He came up from behind me and covers my mouth…..**_

**_-----Sorry it is so short... will update soon... mabye...--------_**


	3. Poll Reults and Info

Poll for Boarding School…

Sasuke Uchiha - 3  
Neji Hyuga – 3  
Kabuto Yakushi – 2  
Pain/Pein – 2  
Kiba Inuzuka – 1  
Shino Aburame – 1  
Rock Lee – 1  
Shikamaru Nara – 1  
Gaara no Sabuko – 1  
Kanuro - 1  
Sai – 1  
Itachi Uchiha – 1  
Sasori – 1

Any ideas for the story : k b u s e n b a r k h o t m a i l . c o m

No spaces though. Next update will be in about two weeks! That's when the poll will end and ideas and yep! Thank you for being patient.

busenbarkckick


	4. Final Polls and Author Note

Final poll results are here. These are the people I will be working Hinata in with. There probobly will be another poll sometime down the road. Thank you for the long wait everyone!

Neji Hyuga - 6

Sasuke Uchiha - 4

Kabuto Yakushi - 2

Pain/Pein - 2

Itatchi Uchiha - 2

Kiba Inuzuka - 1

Shino Abarame - 1

Rock Lee - 1

Shikamaru Nara - 1

Gaara no Sabuko - 1

Kankuro no Sabuko - 1

Sai - 1

Kakashi Hatake - 1

Sasori - 1

So far those are the finalists... want a specific one you can e-mail me ideas for that!

Also I need ideas. I don't know where to go to from here so email me at k b u s e n b a r k h o t m a i l . c o m

No spaces and your name will be posted… Subject it Story Ideas… If you want me to make you or a friend a story Subject it Requests and put what you would like it to be about, the pairing, where from, etc. With me being sick right now its taking longer than I though to really post something.

busenbarkckick


End file.
